babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Adira Tyree
Adira Tyree was a Centauri dancer and former slave. History Adira Tyree was born to a lowly house in the Centauri Republic. She grew to be particularly fond of Star Laces. In her adult years, she lived as a slave to a Golian named Trakis, contracted legally via the Republic.Born to the Purple In 2258, Trakis had her working in a strip club on the Earth station Babylon 5. There, she got to know the other dancers including Gera Akshi. Trakis wanted her to seduce Ambassador Londo Mollari so she could steal his Purple files, crucial information about many of the Republic's noble houses. To accomplish this, Tyree promptly begins a love affair with Mollari. Tyree spends several evenings with Mollari, but ends up falling in love with him after his boundless kindness to her, which includes giving her an antique brooch that belonged to a matriarch of his family. Pressured by Trakis, she finally drugs Mollari and uses a mind probe to obtain the password to his files, downloading them onto a data crystal and leaving Mollari unconscious in his quarters. However, when she is supposed to meet Trakis in the Zocalo, she flees from him instead. She goes to Akshi who hides her until she can get on a transport to Davo. Trakis manages to track her down by bugging Mollari and kidnaps her. Mollari and Commander Jeffrey Sinclair are able to not only rescue her but free her from slavery as well. Mollari invites her to stay with him, but she tells him the wounds are too fresh and she needs to return to her home on Davo for a while. Mollari insists she take the brooch, and to "wear it proudly as a free woman." Tyree promises to return to him. In 2260, she decides to make good on her promise and return to the station. Mollari is overjoyed at the thought of being with her again, sparing no expense in planning for her arrival. This includes buying her new clothes and renting the largest guest suite on the station. On her way back she is poisoned by an agent of Mr. Morden and dies in her cabin. The death is blamed on Lord Antono Refa, just as Morden hoped, prompting Mollari to renew his allegiance with the Shadows. Mollari later has Refa killed for the perceived hand in killing Tyree.Interludes and ExaminationsAnd the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place Suspecting a connection between her death and Refa's, Emperor Cartagia had his minister of intelligence, Lord Durano, learn the truth of Tyree's murder. Because Cartagia ordered him to keep his findings secret, Durano only discloses to Mollari the truth after the emperor's death. Devastated and distraught at this news, Mollari subsequently has Morden put to death and his head placed on a pike, avenging Tyree's death.Into the Fire During the Brakiri Day of the Dead in 2262, she appeared to Mollari on Babylon 5 for the evening, providing one final night for the two of them to be together.Day of the Dead Behind the Scenes *"Adira" is a Hebrew female name that means "mighty, strong, powerful, or wonderful." Appearances * "Born to the Purple" * "Knives" (mentioned only) * "Interludes and Examinations" (post-mortem) * "Into the Fire" (mentioned only) * "Day of the Dead" * "Movements of Fire and Shadow" (mentioned only) References Tyree, Adira Tyree, Adira Tyree, Adira Tyree, Adira Tyree, Adira Tyree, Adira